Fame and Glory
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Odd has a discussion over what the gang is really fighting for.


hey guys! sorry for being gone so long! i hope that my update to Honor and this one shot will make up for it!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, or TMNT where my quote came from.  
  
-----  
  
_**"Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for."**_  
  
-----  
  
**Fame and Glory by Ransomed Heart**  
  
Odd reclined back onto the bed, resting his head against the cool pillow and staring up at the ceiling as   
  
though it would give him the answers he was seeking.  
  
The ceiling stared back; it apparently had no revalations on life to provide him today, as ceilings rarely   
  
do. That was just as well, as Odd wasn't quite sure he wanted advice from a ceiling. Rolling over, Odd pressed   
  
his face into the pillow. He didn't scream, screaming was what two year olds did when they were upset. He wasn't   
  
upset, just somewhat confused. And he was accused of being immature enough, no need to add to the insult.  
  
He allowed his mind to drift away, letting his thoughts wander back to the events of that afternoon. It had  
  
been the same old routine, just as it always was. XANA attacks and it's off to Lyoko. Kick some monster butt,  
  
Aelita deactivates a tower, and they all went home where no one remembered what they did or how close everyone   
  
came to death. Odd chuckled softly into the comforter, musing that if Sissy knew how many near-death experences   
  
she had lived through her hair would be white. Now that would be something to see.  
  
Odd leapt up, bouncing slightly on his toes and rocking onto his heels once or twice. Kiwi had been laying   
  
on the bed next to him, and opened one eye to stare at him disapprovingly, as though annoyed at having been   
  
awakened by Odd's movements. Striding over to the door he cracked it open, peering out cautiously into the   
  
deserted hallway. Everyone else was at class, so there was little danger of being caught. Having grown weary of   
  
repeating the same class twice, Odd had asked Ulrich to cover for him. The other boy, as well as Yumi and   
  
Jeremie, had given him dissapproving looks, but Ulrich had agreed to claim that Odd was sick if anyone asked.  
  
Slinking across the abandoned hallway with almost catlike grace, Odd slipped into Jeremie's room. Sometimes   
  
he envied the little genius for not having to share a bedroom, but considering the secret Jeremie had locked   
  
away in his computer, Odd was happy to room with Ulrich. Sure he was taking his own risks with keeping Kiwi and   
  
all, but Jeremie's secret might have bigger repercussions in the long run. Introducing your computer to the   
  
principle would be slightly harder to explain than a dog.  
  
Odd pulled the door shut behind him, making sure he heard it click before moving over to the computer and   
  
pressing the 'on' button. He waited a moment for the computer to boot up. He had to hand it to Jeremie, this   
  
computer was sweet. It was definately the best system availible at the moment, top-of-the-line. Odd also assumed   
  
it had the best programs in existance in order to help Jeremie complete the materialization program for his   
  
darling Aelita.  
  
The screen came on and almost immidiately a window popped up with a young girl's face in it. "Jeremie? Oh,  
  
hello Odd." Aelita smile warmly at her friend, seemingly untroubled by the fact that he was on Jeremie's   
  
computer without Jeremie present. "How are you?"  
  
There was no sense in beating around the bush. "Aelita, why do we fight XANA?" She looked puzzled at the   
  
question. Cocking her head to one side, she studied Odd's face.  
  
"You were chosen," she replied as though this explained everything. Odd sighed, hanging his head in defeat.  
  
"I know that, but why? What will it do for us in the long run?"  
  
Aelita looked slightly stunned. "You save the world..." She trailed off. Somehow the sentance, powerful   
  
as it was under normal circumstances, seemed strangely weak now.  
  
"But it never seems to matter," Odd burst out. "No one remembers it anyway! We could die, and the rest of   
  
the world would never know why! All it takes is one false move and we could fall into the digital void, with   
  
no trace, not even a body to put in a grave! What would they tell our parents? That we just disappeared?   
  
There's no point!" Odd banged his fist down on the desk, not meeting the virtual girl's gaze.  
  
"But you save the lives of your schoolmates and of the entire world every time you stop a XANA attack,"   
  
she reasoned gently.  
  
"It's not like they'll ever know," he shot back. "We've saved Sissy countless times, and she's still a   
  
brat to us!"  
  
Aelita looked at him crossly. "It sounds like you want recognition, not a reason." Odd didn't answer,   
  
so she took his silence as consent. "I'm sorry, Odd, but rewards for your deeds are the one thing you can't   
  
have."  
  
Odd met her gaze and saw sympathy. "Are fame and glory too much to ask for," he whispered.  
  
"Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for," she told him. "The lives of those you love and the rest of the  
  
planet, those are things worth fighting for. Fame and glory fade with time, friends will last forever." Odd  
  
found himself wondering how Aelita got so wise.  
  
"Thanks, Aelita." Odd rose and bent down to click the computer off. Aelita waved, and the screen went black  
  
again. Odd cast one last glance back at it, and left the room.  
  
-----  
  
well, there you have it!  
  
just a reminder, i have started a mailing list, so anyone who wants to be on it, tell me and make sure to give   
  
me your email or make sure it's on your bio page! 


End file.
